New School Fun
by AllenWalkersBabyy
Summary: My first fanfic. Kagome is a new girl at Shikon high and quickly makes friends. But what happens when a hotheaded halfdemon catchers her eye? are these two friends..or maybe more? Inu/Kag and Mir/San...Rating May change
1. Homelife

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction and I know alot of people dont read whatever is up here! But ohhh well~ Tehehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters *sniffle sniffle***

**Annyway~ On with the story!!**

* * *

"Goood Morning Kyoto! This is your Rock in the Morning host Ta-" a hand snaked out from under the covers of a nearby bed and slammed down on the offending alarm clock before quickly slithering back under the blanket and tucking against the body it belonged to.

Not even a moment later a young boy of about 11 or 12 came walking through the door of the room. He stopped at the end of the bed and grabbed a fistfull of the baby blue blanket. He smirked and stood there looking at the lump under the covers that was his sister.

"C'mon Kagome. Its time to get up! You dont want to be late for your first day at the new school, do ya?" he said as he tightened his grip on the covers and waited for a reply. But all he got was a low groan from the lump.

"Alright! Lets go!" he smiled as he yanked the covers off of his sister. The girl sat upright when the cold air hit her making her dark ebony hair fall into her face. She glared at her brother, her light blue eyes turning a shade darker, as she slowly got out of bed. But by the time she was off the bed he was gone. She sighed as she made her way to the dor and slammed it shut.

"I hate younger siblings. They're like little spawns from hell or somthing." she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a black form fitting 'Linkin Park' t-shirt. She quickly slipped on bothe items of clothing and tied her hair into a low ponytail before adding some black eyeliner and a light lipgloss.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded then grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. When she made it to the kitchen she saw her little brother standing by the toaster waiting for a pop tart, her mom drinking tea at the table, and her granfather at the table as well but reading the newspaper. Her mom looked up from her tea as Kagome dropped her backpack onto the counter with a loud BANG!

"Good morning Kagome dear." her mother said cheerfully.

"Mornin mom" kagome muttered back as she reached over her brothers shoulder and stole one of his pop tarts. ( I did that to my little brother the other day!! He was NOT happy!! XD)

"Hey! Kagome give that back!" he yelled while trying to get to the pop tart from his sister. But she quickly licked the whole thing and he stopped his pursuit.

"Think of it as payback for earlier squirt." she said through a smirk as she picked up her backpack and headed for the door.

"See Ya Everyone!" She called back into the house after slipping on her favorite black boots and leaving for her first day at her new school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!! Please R and R!!**


	2. School

**This one is a bit longer. Im trying to work on making the chapters longer buuuut...i dunno. ^^**

**Well Here's your Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!! **

* * *

'I wonder what this new school is gonna be like.' kagome mused as she munched on her stolen pop tart. Her mom had said the other day that the walk to school would be 10 to 15 minutes long...It seemed to be taking forever. Kagome shrugged as she popped the last piece of her pop-tart into her mouth and pulled her jacket closer to her body. It wasnt all that cold out it was just the air that was getting to her.

'I wonder what mom meant when she said that the school was gonna be a...big.....suprise?' Her thoughts trailed off as she stared at the huge building in front of her. She looked around for any indication that she might be in the wrong place...she found none. Instead she founf a sign that read 'Shikon High' then in smaller letters 'where the races begin.'

She walked past the sign and toward the huge building but was stopped when she was bumped into from behind almost causing her to lose her balance. Then she heard a girls voice say "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasnt really watching where I was going!"

Kagome turned around and smiled at the girl. "It's ok! No big deal." The girl was beautiful in Kagome's opinion. She had waist length brown hair that was swept up into a high ponytail, light brown eyes, a pink t-shirt that said "My eyes are up there stupid" with a white arrow pointing up, and a pair of white jeans.

"Oh. Hey I dont think I've seen you around here before. You must be the new girl everyones been talking about! I'm Sango!" she smiled and stuck her hand out towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled "It's nice to meet you Sango. I'm Kagome!" she took Sango's hand and shook it lightly.

"Well Kagome since your new here im guessing you probably need a schedule right?" sango said as she pulled her hand back and shoved it into her pocket.

Kagome nodded and let her hand fall to her side. Sango laughed and waved a hand toward the school and began walking. "C'mon! I'll show you where the main office is then we can compare schedules!"

Kagome looked at her back and smiled then jogged to catch up to her and fall instep beside her. When they reached the schools main office Sango sat on a bench outside while Kagome went in. The lady behind the desk in the office looked to be in her mid 50's. When Kagome stepped up to the desk the lady looked up.

"How can I help ye child?" (Bet ya cant guess who that is!!)

"Well I'm new here and I need a schedule." Kagome answered in a small voice.

"Whats your name child?" the woman said as she turned toward her computer.

"Kagome Higurashi miss-" Kagome trailed off realizing she didnt know the womans name. 'Way to go Kags!! Great first impression!'

"Ye can call me Kaede child, everyone here does. I am the principals secretary and I manage most of the events here at Shikon High." she grabbed Kagome's freshly printed schedule and handed it to her smiling.

Kagome bowed and muttered a 'Thank you' before walking out of the office and sitting down on the bench by Sango.

"Ok lemme see it!" sango demanded snatching the schedule out of Kagomes hands and holding it up next to her own. Kagome sighed and leaned back on the bench. But somthing silver off to her left got her attention. So she turned and what she saw made her jaw drop. It was a boy and he had silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes!!

'Holy shit! What the hell _is_ he?!' Kagome turned toawrd Sango and smacked her shoulder.

"Ow!! What?!" Sango said as she rubbed her abused shoulder.

"Who the the hell-no-_what_ the hell is he?!" Kagome said as she jabbed a finger over her shoulder towars the boy.

"Oh! Him? Thats my friend Inuyasha. He's a halfdemon...why?" Sango looked terribly confused at Kagome's quesiton.

"Half Demon?" Kagome said in a small voice. "I didn't even know such a thing existed."

Sango looked at Kagome even more confused then before."Kags...your attending a demon and human school and you didnt know demons existed?"

"No!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to look at Inuyasha again and saw him looking at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Annyway! Me and you have four clases together and the other four you have with Inuyasha over there. Hey Yash! C'mere for a sec!" she looked over kagome's shoulder as he approached.

"Hey Sango. Whats up?" hes said as he stood beside (more in front of) Kagome.

"Well this here is my friend Kagome" she said pointing at Kagome who was sitting as still as a statue "Shes new here and she has spanish, trig, gym, and global with you. Think you can show her to those classes?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked "You know I can Sango. But if I get in trouble with Kikyo you better be there to back me up." he said as he turned and walked back to the group he was with earlier.

"He seems nice" Kagome mumbled when she finally cam out of her stupor.

"Yes but thats only when his girlfriend isnt around." sango said as the bell rang. "Shit! We gotta get to class!"

Both of them ran to Sango's locker and Kagome's which was right next to it. They grabbed their books and headed toward English.


	3. MiniChapter

**Okay well heres my update everyone!! I've already gotten some awesome reviews~ So thank you to all that reviewed ^_^**

**This is a MiniChapter because I didnt have that much time to write this week but I will be uploading another full chapter soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha at all *mumbles* Even though I really want to *cough cough* **

**ON WITH THE STORY~ XD**

* * *

The first four classes of Kagome's day seemed to have gone pretty well. All the techers had no problem with her, the guys wouldnt stop staring at her in class, and she new basicly all of the material they were supposed to be learning. But now she had her four classes with Inuyasha.

As Kagome made her way out of Earth Science said half demon was leaning against the wall, opposite of the door she was walking out of, waiting for her.

He looked at her for a moment before pushing himself of the wall and muttering a "Let's go." Kagome watched him walk down the hall for a bit before jogging to catch up with him.

"What's your problem?" she said as she silently galred at his back. He hadn't been this much of a jerk earlier.

"Its none of your buisness. Just drop it." He growled back as he took a right turn down another hallway and speeding up a bit.

"Lemme guess...Is it your girlfriend? Does she have a problem with me?" she saw his steps falter and she sighed. How could his girlfriends be so pissy. He was only helping someone new out...Apparently she didnt trust him very much.

"She's just a little pissed that I have to be the one to show the new girl around." his pace slowed down a bit and Kagome walked a bit faster so she was walking beside him instead of behind him.

"Well if you don't want her being mad at you I could always find someone else that had the last four periods with me. It's really no problem." Kagome said trying to stay in step with him.

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed 'She would really go through all that trouble just so my girlfriend won't be mad at me?' he stopped infront of the spanish room door and shook his head.

"Well here we are. Welcome to hell's classroom Kagome." he said before sliding the door open.

Kagome looked at him and laughed befor walking into the classroom just as the bell rang with Inuyasha in tow right behind her. He went to the back of the rom and sat next to a girl that could have passed as Kagome's twin. Her twin glared at him and whispered somthing but he just shook his head.

'That must be his girlfriend.' Kagome made her way to the back of the classroom and sat at the desk right in front of Inuyasha. She heard her twin growl and Inuyasha chuckled quietly.

'Okay. So maybe spanish won't be that bad after all.' Kagome thought and smiled to herself.

* * *

**~Owari~**

**Please R&R ~**


	4. What A Day

**I think I'm really starting to like doing this~**

**Kori-chan(me!):Very proud of myself right now!! XD **

**Inuyasha: What else is new?**

**Kori-chan: *glares at him and smacks his head* Well I am sick and I supposed to be sleeping but I stayed up so I could continue writing for all my wonderfull readers!!**

**Inuyasha:Oh....*speechless***

**Kori-chan: Annnnyway~ I dont any of the Inuyasha characters *crys* **

**Inuyasha: *shoves her into bed* Heres your next chapter! Read and Review! **

* * *

'Man that was quite a day.' Kagome sat on the fountain that was out in front of her school re-playing the days events. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Well well well if it isnt the little man stealing whore." a voice said from a few feet infront of her.

Kagome looked at the source of the voice and saw her twin staring back at her with Inuyasha behind her with an apoligetic look on his face.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked as she leaned back on her hands trying not to jump at her for calling her a whore.

"I want you to stay away from my Inu-kins." her twin said, placing her hands on her hips and trying to look angry. Behind her Inuyasha winced.

"Sorry...but I cant. Ya see Inuyasha is my friend and I refuse to stay away from a friend just because his two-timing girlfriend doesnt like it." Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She quickly scibbled somthing down and folded the paper up before grabbing her backpack and beginning to walk away.( XD I dont think that makes any sense!! *shrugs* Ohhh well)

Kagome stopped beside Inuyasha and smiled at him before handing him the piece of paper and walking away.

(Change In POV~ Its Inuyasha's turn!)

When Kagome was out of sight he and Kikyo began to walk home. He unfolded the paper and was sure to keep whatever was on it away and out of sight of Kikyo's prying eyes. _265-9722 text or call me I have to tell you somthing about your girlfriend._..he looked over at Kikyo and saw her texting someone. He sighed and stopped realizing that they had finally made it to her hous-er-mansion.

She stopped texting and shoved her phone in her pocket before smiling seductively and pressing herself against his body.

"Bye Inu-kins." she whispered as she kissed him fully on the lips. It took him a minute to respond and he kept the kiss innocent and simple. he pulled away before she could do anything to deepen it.

"See ya." He muttered, turning and walking away. When he got home he walked right past his mother, father, and brother straight up to his room. He threw his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his red silk bed sheets. He raised his back off the bed a little so he could get his cellphone out of his pocket.

He took Kagome's note out and added her in his contact list. _What did you wanna tell me?_ he typed out the message then sent it. He set his phone on the bed beside him and closed his eyes. A minute later his phone beeped and he turned his head to look at it.

He tapped 'View Now' with his pointer finger and what he saw made him want to snap the phone in two. On the screen was a picture of Kikyo kissing Inuyasha's enemy Naraku. The note below the picture was the only thing that stopped him from breaking the phone _Your girl is cheating on you..im sorry :(_

Inuyasha sat up growling at the wall across from his bed. He was pissed..No that was an understatement. He was _beyond_ pissed. Not at Kagome and not at himself but at Kikyo. _When did you take this?_ he typed and sent.

'Dammit! How could I not have seen this coming?!' He picked up his phone and set it on his thigh before grabbing one of his many pillows and chucking it at the wall making it burst into a cloud of feathers. He layed back down and moved the phone from his thigh to his stomach.

It beeped a second after he set it on his stomach and he picked it up hitting view now. _Right after trig. Im sorry I couldnt tell you earlier._

He sighed. Thank the gods he still had such a sweet girl around to keep him from losing it and destroying somthing...or someone.

_Its ok Kags. Its not your fault I picked a whore for a gf._ He sent the message and smirked at the nickname he had put and the thought of what she would send back. His phone beeped and he saw.

_Thanks Inu! I hope you find a better girl. If you ever need me I'll be right here for you!_ he had to do a double take to make sure he wasnt seeing things and when he realized he wasnt he stared at the screen in shock. No one had ever wanted to be there for him. None of his family, none of his friends, and definately not Kikyo.

_Thanks 2 you too kags. Now get some sleep. _He smiled as he pressed send and he closed his eyes. Again a minute later it beeped. He looked at it and chuckled.

_You get some sleep too Inu!! Good night and sweet dreams :3. _He turned off the phone and set it on his nightstand before getting up and changing into some pajama pants. Deciding to leave his shirt off he walked back over to the bed and threw the covers back before settling down and pulling them up again.

'All my dreams are sweet if I'm dreamin of you Kags.'

* * *

**Owari~**

**When Im typing these they seem sooooo much longer!! Sorry I dont really write looong chapters ^_^"**

**Please R&R**


	5. Friends or More?

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!! 3 You guys are awesome!! **

**Well annyway~ Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha...*sighs***

**Heres your next chapter!! Its a bit longer! XD Ennnjoyy**

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to her favorite Miyavi song on the radio. She smiled to herself and got out of bed. Making her way over to her closet she hummed along to the song.

'I cant believe me and Inuyasha are already so close. It seems like we've known eachother forever.' she kept humming along to the song and picked out a pair of short jean shorts and a red t-shirt that had a bulldog on it and said "Im not mean. Your just a sissy."

She slipped on the clothes and put on a pair of red and black checkered converse. Then she walked over to her vanity mirror and put o a bit of red eyeshadow and lipgloss. Deciding to leave her hair down she slipped a hairtie onto her wrist for gym. Once she was finished she grabbed her cellphone and backpack and headed downstairs.

When she got down there she dropped her backpack by the door and headed into the kitchen. Her mom was in the same place she was yesterday morning the only things that were missing were gramps and Souta. Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion and sat down in a seat across the table from her mother.

"Hey mom. Wheres gramps?" she asked knowing her little brother was still sleeping. Her mother looked up from her staring contest with her tea and smiles.

"He's out back tending to the storage house. Why dear? Do you need him for somthing?" her mother replied raising her tea cup to her lips.

"No. I was just curious because he's usually done with that by the time I wake up." Kagome's mother laughed, a nice quiet laugh, and shet her cup down.

"But you are awake quite early today. Your brother is not even awake yet. Is there somthing keeping you from sleeping dear?" her mother smiled gently and leaned back in her chair.

Kagome blushed and looked away knowing the _exact_ somthing that was keeping her awake. "Well ya see...I met a boy yesterday and he's nice and all but he's got a girlfriend." Kagome stopped and thought a moment before adding "But his girlfriend is cheating on him and I think her might break up with her. Mom, I just met him yesterday and we are alredy the best of friends."

"Do you like this boy? Even though you have only just met him?" her mother asked in a gentle tone. Kagome just sighed and put her head on the edge of the table.

"A little. But I dont know what to do!" Kagome said to the ground. But thats where their conversation ended because they heard feet being dragged down the stairs and a minute later her little brother appeared in the doorway.

"Thank gods its friday." he mumbled as he grabbed to pop-tarts and popped them into the toaster.

"Im right with ya there." Kagome said when she picked her head up off the table. The boy spun around so fast that kagome feared that he might have gotten whiplash...but that was only a passing thought.

"What are you doing up?!" he all but yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Kagome.

She simply shrugged and stood up "Figured I would head to school early this morning." She headed towards the door and picked up her backpack.

"Bye!" she yelled before walking out the door, across the front of the shrine, and down the many steps toward the road. When she reached the bottom she stretched and pulled the back of her shorts down a little then set off at a jog towrds the school.

'I'm gonna be early..but oh well.' she turned left at an intersection and kept jogging. After about a minute her phone vibrated in hr pocket and she stopped, pulling it out.

'It's from Inu-kun' she thought smiling. She hit view now and saw _Are you seriously wering those shorts to school?_ She looked around confused then spotted him across the street dressed in a pair of jeans, a white wife beater, and a bomber jacket (*drools* That looked really hot in my mind).

She smiled as he made his way over to her and she quickly typed back _Yea. Why? Too distracting for ya?_ He was standing right next to her when he got it and he laughed.

"Well yea. I mean have you seen the back of those things Kags?" he commented through a smirk.

She twisted at the waist and tried to see the back of her shorts. She couldnt so she turned back. "Honestly? No I havent Inu-kun. Why were you looking at the back of them anyway?" she smiled when she saw him blush and stutter for an answer. She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and began walking, coaxing him to follow her.

"Inu-kun huh? Thats a new one." he mumbled stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket and falling into step beside Kagome.

"I wouldn't be complaining after what Kikyo called you yesterday Inu-kins." she laughed when she saw him wince at the horrible pet name.

" I dont know whats worse... The pet name..Or the fact that Kikyo said it." he looked over at her and saw her laughing so hard that she was almost in tears. Then he noticed somthing else. She was wearing red..his favorite color. He stopped walking, his eyes widening in shock and she stopped laughing.

"I-i'm sorry Inu-kun. It wasnt really all that funny. i just havent laughed in forever and-"

"It's ok Kags, I just noticed somthing thats all." he smiled showing off his two front fangs. In other words the Inu-yokai way of showing someone that they did nothing wrong. He saw her eyes widen and his smile immediately dissapeared. Kagome walked up to him and stopped not even a foot away from him. She reached forward and picked up his upper lip.

"W-wha awre you doin kags?" his face turned a bright red and she let his lip go.

"You have fangs." she stated it like she had never seen them before.

"Of course I do. I'm half Inu-yokai." He pointed to his ears and looked at her confused.

"Oh. I didnt know that." she continued walking and Inuyasha looked at her back before fast walking to catch up and fall instep beside her.

He growled at her playfully " I guess I should have told you earlier. But that would have been no fun." She turned her head and looked at him. She just stared for a minute then stopped realizing that they were infront of the school.

"How did you do that?" she tried mimicking his growl and did quite well considering she had a human throat. Inuyasha stared at her in shock realizing that she was trying to copy him. Kagome noticed his look and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she said before going wide eyed and slapping a hand over her mouth. "Did I say somthing bad?!"

He shook his head and she sighed in relief taking her hand away from her mouth. "Your just suprising me alot. No one's ever attempted to speak the inu-yokai language like you did a second ago." he smiled and head toward the school with Kagome right behind him.

"Inu-yokai? You mean like Lord InuTaishou?" he turned and looked at her. How did she now his father. Last time he checked they didnt teach that in History anymore. Sure his fater was famous but he didnt go bu InuTaishou anymore. Inuyasha turned and walked into the building. He heard footsteps behind him nto even a second later.

He sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the senior lounge and a minute later Kagome walked up to the bench and plopped down beside him.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kagome spoke up to try and start a conversation. "Hey Inu-kun..Can I ask you a couple questions?" she turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Sure go ahead."

"Okay..How old are you?" Do you have any siblings? Whens your birthday? And whats your favorite color?" she nudged his arm telling him that was it.

"Uh..Im 17. I have an older half brother. Umm March 12th and red. Did I get them all?" he looked at her and noticed she was blushing. He smirked "Why are you blushing Kags?"

She cleared her throat and looked at the bench across from them "I'm 16. I have a younger brother. My birthday is July 16 and my favorite color is green. I'm blushing because I didnt know your favorite color was red when I picked out this outfit today." as she said the last part she looked down at her shirt and Inuyasha laughed.

But sadly all good moments had to end.

"Inu-kins! What are you doing next to that whore?!" Inuyasha's laughing was brought to an abrubt halt when he heard Kikyo's voice. He glared at the girl stomping down the hall toward him.

"I only see one whore here Kikyo and shes definately not sitting next to me." he growled out. His eyes narrowed and Kikyo stopped about a foot in front of him. "Why dont you go back to kissin that bastard Naraku. Tell me Kikyo, whats it like kissing week old garbage?"

Kikyo's mouth dropped open, Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction.

"Ugh! I hate you Inuyasha Takashi!!" she stomped her foot then whipped around and stomped off. The two that were 'left behind' started laughing.

"C'mon Inu-kun. W-we hafta go get o-our books." Kagome said after they had calmed down a bit. She stood up and stuck her hand out towards Inuyasha. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. They went to their lockers and the first bell rang right after they got their books.

They said 'Bye' to eachother then split up and headed to their first period classes.

* * *

**Owari~**

**Please R&R**


	6. Memories

Gym was Kagome's 6th period class and it was one of classes she had with Inuyasha. The time she was in the locker room changing into her gym shorts and tanktop she did nothing but think of how Inuyasha looked earlier and how to go about getting him to remember her.

'_I mean I can't blame him for forgetting the last time we saw each other was 11 years ago and we were really little then. I didn't remember until he called me Kags the other day so I guess it's only fair that I give him some time._' She quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail then walked out of the locker room, through the gym, and out onto the track and field.

She saw Inuyasha over by the other boys in his black knee length shorts and red wife beater. She blushed and started stretching.

'_C'mon Kags. Gotta warm up.' _She willed her body to move and began doing her laps at a slow jog. On her second lap she heard some girls whispering and saw them pointing at the boys. She looked back at them then across the field to the other side of the track where the boys were sitting.

She saw all of them staring at her, even Inuyasha. She blushed and turned her gaze back to the track in front of her. While she jogged she pulled her ipod out of her shorts front pocket and put the headphones in her ears. Not even bothering to turn on the music.

When she made it to the other side of the track, where the boys were, she stopped and pulled the headphones out of her ears. Kagome looked down at them and smiled. She shoved her ipod back into her pocket and plopped down on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she pulled at the fake grass of the football field.

"Planning a football game." One of the boys answered as he looked Kagome up and down then nodded appreciatively.

Inuyasha growled threateningly and Kagome mimicked him making all of the guys look at her and laugh.

"Why do you do that?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She smiled and growled at him playfully, what she had learned earlier this morning.

"Because it's fun and it sounds really cool!" she said throwing her hands up and falling backwards onto the grass.

"Well it looks like you have a fangirl Yash." Another boy in the circle said while all the others laughed.

"Shut up Miroku! At least I'm not chasing after the girls and groping them." Inuyasha snapped back at the boy.

"Ah. But that's half the fun my friend." The boy, Miroku, said and Inuyasha growled in reply.

The coach yelled out to everyone signaling that class was over. All the boys stood up but Kagome just laid there in a daze. Inuyasha's brow furrowed and leaned over her making her look up at him.

"Class is over Kags." He said as he held a hand out to her. She reached up and grabbed his hand smiling a little. Inuyasha pulled her up gently the jogged toward the school. She stood there for a minute then took off at a run, blowing right past him.

She stopped when she made it to the locker room and she walked in trying to steady her breath. She quickly changed out of her gym clothes and back into her shorts and t-shirt before grabbing her books off the bench in front of her and walking back out into the gym. Inuyasha walked up to her with one of the boys from earlier at his side.

"Kags I want ya to meet my friend Miroku." He said as he nodded toward the boy on his right. Kagome smiled and Miroku grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Pleased to meet you Kagome." He smiled and looked at her keeping her hand in both of his. "You are a very beautiful lady Kagome-chan would you do me the pleasure of bearing my ch-" he stopped suddenly as Inuyasha started growling.

"Don't even finish that sentence bouzo." Inuyasha said through his growl and Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Be nice Inu-kun." She scolded gently before bending over and setting her books on the ground then straightening and pulling her hair out of the confines of her ponytail. But then she felt something on her behind. She shrieked and jumped forward into Inuyasha's chest. She felt him growl and one of his arms wrapped around her. She sighed and relaxed.

"I warned you Miroku." She felt his chest vibrate lightly at his words and she heard a thump behind her. Inuyasha released his grip on her and she pulled away from him blushing and she looked at Miroku who was sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Sorry Inu-kun. He just surprised me." She mumbled as she looked away from Miroku and at her feet. The bell rang a moment later and Kagome bent down to retrieve her books. When she came back up Inuyasha's face was a couple inches from her own. Her breath caught in her throat and Inuyasha smirked.

"I never said I minded you close to me Kags." He said in a husky voice before turning and walking to their next class. Kagome stood there in a daze for a moment but then she snapped out of it and dashed after him.

'_Maybe he does remember. But then again….'_


	7. Confused and Dont you Remember!

**Kori-chan:Finally I'm getting back into the writing mood again. Sorry about the long wait everyone :(**

**Inuyasha: Feh! You should be apoligizing for making them wait so long wench!**

**Kori-chan: *sniffles* I didnt mean it!**

**Inuyasha: W-wait dont cry! **

**Kori-chan:*pouts and turns away from him* Annnyway! Heres the next chapter~ Please read and review! :3**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters :(( )**

The hallway didn't seem as crowded as it usually did. Not many people were at their lockers and it was actually very easy to move throughout the hallways today. This made it so Inuyasha could daze off and keep walking without bumping into someone.

'_Why did I do that?_' was the one thought that seemed to fill his head as he made his way to trig. He hadn't meant to get so close to her. It was just that…her scent seemed like it was calling out to him, trying to get to him for some reason. Vanilla and Jasmine. Two absolutely beautiful scents for one equally beautiful girl. Unlike Kikyo, who always drowned herself in perfume, Kagome wore none, or if she did it was a very light one and barely noticeable.

He finally made it to trig and he could tell that Kagome had been trailing him the whole way. He sighed and walked in made his way to his normal seat in the back. Kagome walked in a minute later, her breathing slightly labored. She made her way back towards him and sat at the desk right in front of him. The second bell rang and the teacher began writing notes on the board, but he didn't care.

He picked up three strands of Kagome's hair and began weaving them together in a tight braid. As he was doing that he saw her hand stop writing notes for a minute then continue again. When he finished the braid he put his claws through the top of it and brought them down slowly, making the braid unweave itself.

He sighed and crossed his arms on his desk only to put his head on them a second later. Focusing on Kagome's scent he dozed off into a light sleep.

It seemed like he had only been asleep a couple of minutes when a small hand patting his back lightly made him wake up.

"Inu-kun…Inu-kun c'mon the bell is gonna ring in five minutes." A soft voice infront of him said. He opened his eyes and turned his head so he could see who it was. When he saw Kagome and he sat up straight causing her hand to fall from his back. He looked around and saw people talking.

'_Class is already over?'_ Inuyasha yawned and looked back at Kagome who was now giggling. He tilted his head to the side and she reached forward to brush a piece of his silver hair away from his face.

"You looked kinda funny with one piece of hair sticking to a red spot on his forehead." She said putting a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at his glare. Inuyasha closed his eyes and put his head back down on the desk.

" Oi! Don't go back to sleep now Inu-kun!" he heard her say before she giggled and he felt a hand touch one of his ears. He immediately laid them flat against his head and he heard Kagome growl in protest. He chuckled and set them straight again. He heard her giggle when one of them twitched then he felt a hand on the same ear again. Expecting the worse he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. But the worse never came.

Instead he felt her hand lightly messaging his ears and he had to admit it felt _really _good. A low growl sounded in his chest and he opened his eyes halfway, staring at the desk beside him, before closing them again. Suddenly the bell rang and he hand was no longer there.

"C'mon Inu-kun. It's time to go home." Kagome said quietly not knowing if he was asleep again or not. He sat up and looked at her. Her face was a light shade of pink and she was looking everywhere but him. He smirked and stood up collecting his books as he went.

"Well let's go." He headed for the door and heard her following behind him. Swiftly walking out of the door he took a left heading toward his locker.

Kagome followed silently behind him trying to figure out a way to get him to remember anything about her. It was really starting to bother her now. She sighed as she reached her locker. She opened the door, shoved all her books inside, and grabbed her backpack along with the books she needed for homework. She slammed the locker door shut and walked out of the school holding her backpack in her hand.

Most kids at the end of the school day here, she noticed, would either hang out at the fountain, around the many trees on the grounds, or on the benches. She looked around wondering where her hanyou friend had disappeared to. Then, something silver by the road got her attention and she turned toward it quickly. She saw Inuyasha on his cellphone yelling about something. Kagome's brow furrowed and she frowned. She slowly made her way toward him and once she got close enough she could hear what he was saying.

"Dammit No!...Well I can't Sesshomaru!...Tell dad he ca-…well yea…ya know what fine! I'll be home in a half an hour no sooner!" he slammed his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket mumbling something under his breath.

"Inu-kun? Are you okay?" Kagome asked walking over to him and watching him pace back and forth. He stopped when he heard her voice and smiled a little.

"I'm ok now." He still seemed out of it though. It was almost like he was thinking about something. "Hey Kags. Do you wanna come to my house and meet my family?"

She stared at him in shock _'Did he just? He did...But I have already met them Inuyasha don't you remember?'_ she looked at him and saw no trace of any memory. So she decided to play it out just like she had the whole day.

"W-what? W-why would you want me to go to your house?" she stuttered pretending to be nervous.

He chuckled and smirked "I think my parents are curious as to who you are. That and I won't have to go to the company meeting."

"Oh so I'm the get out of meetings free card?" Kagome said smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"For today you are." He turned toward a black 2006 mustang parked on the curb behind him. He opened the passenger side door and motioned for her to get in.

"That's your car? Oh my gosh! I love it!" she squealed and ran up to the car. Inuyasha laughed and she looked up at him from her spot in the passenger seat. He simply shook his head and shut her door before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"Alright. Let's go." He started the car then they were off.

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all~ And again i apoligize for making you wait so long ^^"~ Well that all for now! Ja matta!**


	8. Meet the Family

**Inuyasha: *is blushing***

**Kori-chan: *pouts* He wont talk to me!**

**Inuyasha: ...*looks at the readers* She doesnt own me or anyone else. Dont forget to read and review. *takes the bra off his head and mumbles* And she wonders why I wont talk to her.**

**Kori-chan: ITS YOUR FAULT FOR GOING THROUGH MY DRESSER!**

* * *

When they pulled up to his house Kagome was shocked to say the least. It had changed a lot in the last eleven years. It was an old Victorian style mansion with a beautiful line of flowers along the walkway to the front of the house. Kagome got out of the car slowly and smiled.

'_So beautiful._' She leaned against the car and waited for Inuyasha, who had gotten another phone call, to get out. She saw the curtains of a bottom floor window move and she looked at them. She saw a man's face framed by silver hair appear. She smiled

'_Touga.' _What threw her off though was the little boy's face that appeared next. He had bright orange hair and bright green eyes. She cocked her head to the side then turned around and knocked on the window. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled before opening his door and getting out.

"Alright thanks." He shut his phone and walked around his car to stand next to Kagome.

"Sorry I disturbed your call but…" she turned her head toward the window "someone is curious."

Inuyasha looked toward the window and he narrowed his eyes. He put an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her against his side. Kagome looked up at him with a red face that was starting to rival her shirt.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed at him. His ears twitched toward her so she knew he had heard her.

"Giving my dad a show." He replied turning his head so she could see his smirk.

"Your dad?" she smack his chest and her face turned a darker red. He chuckled and brought her against his chest and wrapping both of his arms around her waist he turned them so his dad could only see his back. Inuyasha put his head on her shoulder and smirked.

"Yep, that's him Kags. And lately he has been bugging me about finding a mate." He heard her breath catch and her heart beat sped up. "You think you could play along until we leave?" he nuzzled his nose against her neck and pushed her against his car. Taking a deep breath he took in her scent.

'_I fucking love her scent_.' He thought and his beast reared its head in agreement.

"I-I guess I can. What's it supposed to look like now? Like your kissing my neck?" she added the last part in a small voice and he nodded against her neck. She let out a shaky breath and tilted her head back closing her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled "My dad is gonna flip."

A noise behind them made Inuyasha pick up his head and look behind him. His dad was standing there with a proud smile on his face. Inuyasha sighed and turned his head back around so he was facing Kagome.

"He doesn't know I broke up with Kikyo yet. But he should be able to tell by your scent that you're not her so no need to worry about him confusing you two." He said as he pulled her away from the car and turned to face his father who was already about ¾ the way to them. When he made it to Inuyasha he gave him a pat on the back and Kagome stepped from behind him wanting to see the man she had called a second father before she moved away. Touga's eyes widened when he saw her then he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome shook her head a little. He nodded and smiled.

"What a lovely lady you have here son. But she does not smell like Kikyo would." Touga said while secretly winking at Kagome. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha looked at her confused for a moment then he turned his gaze back to his father.

"That's because it's not Kikyo father. This is my new girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Kagome and smiled who in turn smiled back at him.

"Oh. Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Kagome." Touga said as he took his hand off of Inuyasha's shoulder and extended it toward Kagome.

She took his hand and lightly shook it. "Pleased to meet you too ."

"Please call me Touga." He smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"Ok then. Please to meet you too Touga." Kagome took her hand back still smiling and silently slipped it into Inuyasha's trying to maintain her role as his girlfriend.

"C'mon Kags. I want you to meet the rest of the family." Inuyasha tugged her along beside him as he made his way toward the house. Touga, who was walking behind them, ran a claw across the back of Kagome's neck, her most ticklish spot, making her laugh out loud and throw a glare over her shoulder at him. He simply smiled and winked at her.

'_How the hell does he remember where my tickle spot is?'_ she stuck her tongue out at him then turned her gaze back to Inuyasha who was looking at her questioningly. She simply smiled and he shook his head. When they reached the front door Inuyasha opened it and led her into his house.

Kagome was in a state of shock. She thought the outside of the house was beautiful but the inside was stunning, thing has definately changed! There were marble floors, high elegant ceilings with chandeliers, granite statues, and toys…wait toys? She looked down at the little toys in front of her. There was a top, a straw horse, a wooden snake, and some things that looked like mushrooms.

She let go of Inuyasha's hand and bent down. She picked up the top and smiled.

"No! Kagome put that do-" too late.

The top transformed into a much bigger version of itself and Kagome screamed. Inuyasha gathered her into his arms while his father broke down the illusion and a little boy came bounding into the room.

"Yash you scream like….a…who's that?" the boys face turned from pure excitement to horror.

"This is my new girlfriend Kagome. And thanks to your tricks runt I think you just petrified her." Inuyasha growled out. The little boy's eyes went wide and filled with tears. Touga sighed and picked up the toys before starting up the stairs. Kagome saw the little boy and pushed against Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm fine Inu-kun." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still growling at the little boy then she turned her gaze back to the little boy who was sniffling and her heart immediately went out to him.

Kagome got out of Inuyasha's arms and she walked toward where the little boy was standing.

"I'm okay sweetie. Your trick just caught me by surprise. That's some nice magic you have there." To her surprise the little boy ran towards her making his bright orange fall out of its hairtie. He jumped onto her and hugged her neck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't think you were staying when I saw you and Yash in the front yard! The trick was meant for him!" He sobbed into her shoulder and gripped her neck tightly.

Kagome moved her arms so she was holding the little boy up. "It's okay sweetie. It's no problem. But ya know what I still don't know who you are." Kagome smiled and turned to look at Inuyasha who seemed to be in awe.

She heard a little sniffle and she turned her head back around so she could look at the little boy in her arms.

"My name's Shippo. I'm Inuyasha's son." He said before hiding his face in her neck and waiting for her to blow up at Inuyasha for not telling her.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She turned her head towards Inuyasha.

"And you were going to tell me this…when?" she asked as she clutched Shippo closer.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked off to his side "I didn't wanna tell ya because everyone else I told freaked out on me. They didn't even let me tell them that I adopted him. He's not my biological son but he's my son all the same."

"I wouldn't have freaked out. I actually think it's really nice." Both Inuyasha and Shippo's heads snapped up to look at her when she said that and she laughed.

'_Plus I've known Inu-kun long enough to know not to ever judge him. I never would anyway. No matter what._' Kagome giggled.

"Really?" They said at the same time making her giggle turn into a laugh.

"Yea really. I love responsible men and cute little boys so I think I finally found the perfect match for me!" she smiled along with Inuyasha and Shippo snuggled into her neck, closing his eyes.

"You smell pretty Kagome." Shippo mumbled against her neck.

Kagome smiled and shifted her arms so he would be more comfortable. "Thank you sweetie."

"Well there's only two more people for you to meet Kags and they're both in the kitchen." Inuyasha said as he watched her rock his son until he was asleep.

"Alright. But I'm not giving this cutie up." She said gesturing toward Shippo with her head.

"That's fine." He started toward the kitchen with Kagome walking beside him.

'_I can't believe she didn't freak out when Shippo told her…to bad we're just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.'_ He noticed his mother's and half brother's scents were very strong so he stopped.

"Here we are" he pushed the door open and both occupants of the room looked at him and then at Kagome who was walking in behind him with Shippo in her arms. She saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit before his normal mask fell back into place and she mouthed 'Hi Sesshy' he simply nodded and went back to reading the papers that were spread out in front of him.

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, on the other hand was having trouble trying to keep quiet and Inuyasha looked at her with his brow furrowed trying to figure out what her problem was.

"Kagome meet my mother, Izayoi, and my half brother Sesshomaru. Mom, Sesshomaru, meet Kagome." Inuyasha said after realizing they weren't going to introduce themselves.

"Pleased to meet you both" She said while smiling, her secret way of letting them know she never forgot them.

Izayoi smiled back and walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen so she could stand in front of Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too" Izayoi said pulling her into a loose hug so she wouldn't wake Shippo. "I've missed you so much Kagome dear." She whispered quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"I've missed you too Izayoi." Kagome whispered back as Izayoi pulled back from the hug. Kagome shifted Shippo again and Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Oi! Fluffy! Ya gonna at least introduce yourself?" Kagome giggled at the childhood nickname and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

" I see no need to do that pup considering you have already done it for me." Sesshomaru said.

"It's no problem Inuyasha. I can see he's not a man of many words." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes narrowed. She giggled and mouthed 'I love you too'. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Kagome dear would you please put Shippo in his room?" Izayoi asked when the kit snored then settled back down.

"Sure." Kagome said smiling. "Inuyasha? Wanna show me where his room is?" Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome said goodbye to Izayoi and 'Sesshy' before following Inuyasha out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to a room that was painted a forest green with orange, brown, and red leaves all over the walls. She smiled and walked around toys and over to the bed placed against the back wall.

"Goodnight sweetie." Kagome put Shippo on the bed and tucked him in before giving him a kiss on the forehead and turning back around to see Inuyasha leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face.

She giggled and walked over to him and pushed his chest so he would move out of the doorway and she walked out after he moved making sure to close the door behind her.

**

* * *

*****dramatic music* To be continued...XD**


	9. So close, yet so far

**Kori-chan: ok! This is personally my favorite chapter so far!**

**Inuyasha: *blushes***

**Kori-chan: *laughs* I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters~ **

**Inuyasha: *nods* And dont forget to Read and Review**

* * *

After settling Shippo in his room Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back downstairs. On the way toward the living room Kagome's mind kept wandering to her different ideas of what made Inuyasha forget about her. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha gently nudged her lower back so she would walk into the living room; she hadn't even noticed that she had stopped walking. Moving into the living room she smiled at the familiar surroundings. _'At least nothing has changed in here.'_ She made her was over to the mantle over the old stone fireplace and looked at all the pictures. Some were of Inuyasha, some of Shippo and Inuyasha, a couple of Sesshomaru, and the rest were of the family.

Hearing the TV turn on she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha sitting in the loveseat with the remote in his hand. She giggled and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's so funny?" His ears twitched in annoyance and he gave a low growl when she kept giggling.

Kagome looked at him then turned her gaze back to the mantle and began giggling all over again. "I-I love your b-baby pictures Inu-kun, t-they're adorable." Somehow she just couldn't picture him holding a blanket and sucking his thumb, it was just to difficult.

His eyes widened and he stood up so fast the loveseat tipped over. Rushing over to where Kagome was standing he quickly scanned the mantle and laid down any of the baby pictures. After making sure they were all down he looked at Kagome who was holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "I'm gonna kill mom." He said in a very calm but embarrassed voice.

Kagome brought her hand away from her mouth when she was sure she had calmed down and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't be mad Inu-kun. They were adorable pictures." She looked at his red face and shook her head.

He looked at her and growled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close which earned a gasp from Kagome. He lowered his head down by her ear and growled again. "Just wait until I meet your parents, I am going ask for all the baby pictures they have of you."

Ignoring the fact that he forgot her father died Kagome's face turned bright red and she growled back at him knowing why he was suddenly so close to her. Looking into the metal of the family crest over the fireplace she saw his father standing in the doorway along with his mother. She pulled his head away from her neck and looked at his widened eyes. Winking she closed her eyes, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

For a minute he completely forgot that this was all an act but when he remembered he returned her kiss and leaned back against the fireplace so her body would be pressed completely against his. To hell with worrying about boundaries he was gonna enjoy this while he could.

Sadly all good moments had to end, when Kagome heard Touga clear his throat she pulled back and his her face in Inuyasha's chest still having no clue where she got the sudden burst of courage from.

Moving his body so he was standing up straight again Inuyasha looked at his father's surprised face. "Why do you look so surprised dad?"

Touga's body stiffened for a minute but relaxed when he realized that he had a way around this. "I never imagined that my youngest son would be…indulging in such acts infront of the family crest." Seeing his son look up and turn red he chuckled. "It is fine son. I have simply come to inform you that your mother and I will be leaving for the meeting along with your brother seeing that he has little to no patience." Turning on his heel Touga left the room still chuckling to himself.

Hearing him leave Kagome picked her head up from Inuyasha's chest and backed away, her face still bright red. "Well I definitely wasn't expecting that." She looked at Inuyasha and noticed he had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

Inuyasha shook his head and smirked "You're not the only one." He turned his head to look out the window and his smirk immediately disappeared.

Seeing his face turn to worry and surprise she followed his gaze and looked out the window only to be greeted with the sight of pouring rain. "Oh no! How am I supposed to get home now?" She walked over to the window and set her hand against the glass.

Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot and he looked at the TV (which was on the news) and winced hearing that it was going to downpour all night. Looking back at Kagome he sighed. "I can drive you home if you want me to."

She turned on him so fast and growled unhappily. "I'm not going to make you drive in this Inuyasha! It's way to dangerous. I'll just have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying here for –" Her sentence was immediately cut of with a loud crash of thunder. Both occupants in the room jumped and she rushed back over to where Inuyasha was. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely staying here tonight."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl standing next to him and nodded. "That's fine. The phone is over by the couch so you can go ahead and call your mom." He walked over to the loveseat and set it back up before plopping down into it.

"Otou-san!" Inuyasha looked toward the doorway hearing Shippo call him. He sighed and stood up making his way over to the door. "We're in the living room Shippo." He looked back over his shoulder watching Kagome speak with her mother for a moment before turning his gaze back to the hallway when he heard Shippo's feet scampering across the wooden floor. Holding his arms out to the kit Inuyasha caught him when he leapt up into his arms and buried his face into his neck.

"Inuyasha, my mom said it was fine." Kagome looked up at him as he walked back over with Shippo in his arms. She saw him nod and sit back down in the loveseat with Shippo still in his arms. A loud crash of thunder made her let out a little 'eep!' in surprise and move closer to him.

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed before standing up again and settling down on the couch next to her. Switching Shippo to his other arm he wrapped his now free arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. "We'll stay down here until Mom, Dad and Sesshomaru get home. Then we have to go to bed." He said shifting so he was more comfortable.

Kagome nodded sleepily and laid her head against his chest. "Kay." Was all she got out before she dozed off.

Looking at Shippo then Kagome, Inuyasha smiled happily and laid his head on top of Kagome's. It was like he had his own little family now. And suddenly his problems didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Kori-chan: D'awwwwww! I 3 it!**

**Inuyasha:*hides in closet* I act nothing like myself in this story!**

**Kori-chan: *nods happily* Thats why I love it! You can be so sentimental at times! KAWAII! **

**To be continued..**


End file.
